theforbiddenfandomcom-20200213-history
Vathirumus
Vathirumus Xylusen was a necromancer and apothecary within the Forbidden, known mostly for his unintelligent, often moronic behavior. He was present within the Forbidden around the time of Sceptruis. After Sceptruis' defeat, Vathirumus withdrew his most prized creations, Glubulus included, from the Forbidden and left. His whereabouts since his departure from the Forbidden are unknown, though it could be speculated that he is still keeping an eye on them from time to time for unknown reasons. Life While alive, Vathirumus was a prince in a small, insignificant island kingdom known as Aliksen. As he was not the heir to the Aliksian throne, an honor which belonged to his brother Zepheriun, Vathirumus was not a wide focus to his parents or the population of Aliksen as a whole and went generally unnoticed. During this time, he tutored himself in arcane magic, spending most of his days and nights alone in his room practicing. He did not make common use of the art due to a pre-disposition against magic that was instilled in most of his peers. Regardless, he persisted in his study under the guise that he actually one day intended to be a politician. This was in stark contrast to his often dismissive treatment towards politics, in which he commonly ignored or refuted their claims and arguments against his father despite his lack of involvement in the matter. Usually seen as reclusive and anti-social, it was rare for people to befriend Vathirumus as he rarely left the palace he was raised in. While in reality his attitude was made of his own accord, he often blamed his sociopathic behavior on his constantly sheltered lifestyle, considering himself to be confined to the palace which he often referred to as "the gilded cage." Closest to him during his life was Clarissa Fairchild, an orphan ever since she was capable of remembering. Clarissa, although of noble blood, had no remaining family or inheritance, and thus was disliked by Vathirumus' father who insisted that his romantic involvement with any person be only with nobles that have remaining family. Only after the death of Vathirumus' mother was he able to gain his father's approval of his relationship with Clarissa. Living until the age of twenty-two, Vathirumus and Clarissa lived a fairly luxorious and care-free life. After both were of age, Vathirumus and Clarissa moved towards the coast of Aliksen, purchasing a manor which Vathirumus would, in undeath, gift to his arguably closest friend: Erebos Soulbane. At the age of twenty-two, both Vathirumus and Clarissa were killed in their sleep by Gorgonnash, who had been observing Vathirumus for the majority of his life. Vathirumus' only remaining memento of Clarissa for a long period of time was her only inheritance: a family ring bound by a chain that she wore as a necklace. The Forbidden His body having been preserved by Gorgonnash, Vathirumus' body was discovered by a band of Forbidden scouts who happened upon Aliksen 40,000 years after his death. Initially revived as a benchmark for a necromancer working to perfect the undead form, Vathirumus for a time worked as somewhat of a lab rat under the tutelage of this necromancer after having expressed interest in necromancy and apothecaries. Having taken his first steps into the art, Vathirumus was freed from the necromancer's tutelage after his mentor was killed in a lab accident. From there he entered the employ the the Forbidden proper. During this time, he forced himself to repress memories of Clarissa in order to maintain focus on his work. Due to massive stress buildups that he had in life and carried over to death, her loss was somewhat of a crippling blow to his psyche and as such he instead diverted his complete and total attention to his work, which was completing the project of his mentor in creating the perfect undead form. Vathirumus gained his position among the Forbidden's elite shortly after Putrud's first arrival and initial contact with the Forbidden. During this time, still a novice to both war and magic, he was commonly known to make mistakes that were of dangerous, and on some occasions fatal nature. Due to his common revival after these events, he developed an extreme disregard for his own life on confidence that at some point he would be revived. At some point during his service, Vathirumus would find himself, with a small band of Forbidden, along with Acerah and Erebos, on Xernes. There, the forces would systematically defeat the population through guerilla warfare tactics and ultimately dethrone a mysterious master who took rulership over the three races of the Geological Planes: the Nameless, Lek'tzr, and Bone Spectres. Vathirumus and his companions annihilated the Bone Spectres, crippled the Nameless and freed the Lek'tzr from their enslavement under the other two races. After years of service with the Forbidden, Vathirumus began his exodus from their ranks after being killed by Dathrak. Revived by Overseer Jhaeqon, Vathirumus spent a deal of time focusing on eliminating the underlying threats of the Dark Edge of Insanity, ultimately failing in his task and instead succeeding in catching the attention of the Xernian population. After dethroning the former ruler of the Geological Planes, Vathirumus had gained an infamy among the Lek'tzr as somewhat of a hero, for which he was contacted to aid them with another struggle. The Lek'tzr were at war with the Nameless. Vathirumus intervened, returning the Lek'tzr prophet strain to them as well as providing forces to defeat the Nameless again. Eventually, Vathirumus returned to the Forbidden where he aided them in their fights against the Crimson and Obscurum forces. During this time, his repression of memories on Clarissa began to fail and he began reflecting on his time in life again. His troubles were quickly dashed upon leaning of her location and retrieving her from the Dimensional Mists in Xernes, which happened to be a destination of his when he had to intervene with Gorgonnash's imminent assault on the Geological Planes. Vathirumus revived the Bone Spectres as well as returning the Nameless and then crippled Lek'tzr to full strength before Gorgonnash could crush them for good, retrieving the body of his would-be wife in the process. After the fall of Dimension Emperor Sceptruis, Vathirumus formally left the Forbidden, taking the newly revived Clarissa Fairchild into his care. He also proceeded to withdraw his two prized creations: Mr. Tumbly, an abomination with an incredibly high rate of survival for high falls, and Glubulus, a replication of a giant plague construct the Forbidden owned that was destroyed. Post-Sceptruis Vathirumus has not been seen since Sceptruis' fall. He is presumed to have died, however little evidence exists to support this claim. Rather, it is likely he still lives and keeps a watchful eye on the Forbidden. Such evidence includes Gridius' description of his creator, which bears a striking resemblance to descriptions of Vathirumus, as well as the lurking danger around Raven Hill. Raven Hill, formerly and possibly still Vathirumus' laboratory, is known to be a dangerous area due to a supposed beast lurking the grounds. Nobody has been able to enter the crypts, as the beast lurking around Raven Hill reportedly wards off any intruders long before they manage to take shelter there. Category:Characters